


No Negotiation Necessary

by melonbutterfly



Series: Diplomacy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diplomacy, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony meets Loki, they're in the middle of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Negotiation Necessary

The first time Tony meets Loki, they're in the middle of battle. It had begun like every scifi movie dealing with invasion imaginable: the alien force had fallen upon them with no warning, indescribable force and incredible technological advantages, a wormhole jumping from place to place, spilling alien warriors into New York City. Earth had had no reasonable chance but of course they would put up a fight anyway, refusing the chance to surrender offered by The Other. Soldiers had flooded the city and SHIELD had scrambled to assemble "Earth's mightiest heroes", which is how Tony had ended up in a team of people in skin-tight clothing. There are worse things, really.

Still, this doesn't change the fact that it's an incredibly futile battle they're trying to fight, until a bunch of Vikings start literally dropping out of the sky and begin slaughtering the Chitauri. There is no other way to put it; despite their seemingly low-tech, primitive armors and weapons (actual _swords_ , what even), they're clearly a force to be reckoned with. The reports on the channels go from "we need back-up" over "holy fuck what even" to "Grand Central Terminal clearing up".

Tony, who is giving air support, doesn't really catch more than glimpses of the Vikings until about half an hour into their appearance. He's circling back to his tower to check up on things – JARVIS is reporting a strong alien presence on his roof – and finds The Other on his roof, fighting a guy dressed in primarily green and gold.

Well, "fighting" is a bit of an exaggeration. It looks more like the guy is toying with The Other. None of The Other's attacks stick; the guy dances out of the way with the grace and agility of an athlete, throwing his head back and laughing like he's having a great time. It's really rather hot, Tony would love to stay and watch, but he's can't afford to hover around and-

The Other isn't fighting fair. Tony raises his hand and shoots the aliens on the hovercraft that have risen behind Loki, then he's suddenly hella busy because suddenly more and more Chitauri show up. The Other must have done something to call them to him because he's clearly, very definitely losing against the green-clad guy. Tony does his best to keep the guy's back clear, but he can't quite keep track of all of them and suspects some of them make it through. Eventually the guy joins him in taking them down and within twenty minutes, the air around and the roof of the tower is clear.

"The Other?" Tony asks, looking around.

The guy raises one elegant eyebrow. For the first time Tony gets a clear look on his face and my, it's not just his fighting style that's attractive. "Taken care of," he says smoothly. He looks Tony up and down. "This is an… interesting apparatus."

"Thanks." Tony lifts his face mask. "Made it to better kick ass. So, who are you?"

With a bow, the guy introduces himself. "I am Loki of Asgard."

"Tony Stark, nice to meet you. Those were some pretty sweet moves you got there."

Loki looks at him, face entirely expressionless. "That was a compliment, I assume."

Tony rolls his eyes. "You assume right." Then he frowns; a new report is coming in over the channel of the wormhole having skipped to Central Park admitting another wave of Chitauri. "Okay, enough with the flirting, we got work to do." He closes the face plate. "You coming?" Not waiting around Tony takes off; after a brief moment Loki follows him.

They arrive nearly at the same time and land in the middle of the heaviest fighting. Loki uses his spear cum cane to whack the first attacking Chitauri over the head. Tony shoots the next and then they're off, loosely fighting back to back. Every now and then one of them gets through; the first time this happens Tony is caught a little off guard. "A little warning next time, please," he complains.

"My apologies," Loki returns, and the next time it happens he says, "I have a gift for you."

"Aw, how sweet, you shouldn't have," Tony returns and shoots the Chitauri's head off. When he lets one through by accident he calls out, "Got one for you too, sweetheart."

"Too kind," Loki coos, freezing the alien mid-attack and shattering it into pieces with a swing of his cane slash spear thing.

Eventually the number of Chitauri tapers off and Tony and Loki get farther and farther away from each other tracking them down until Tony completely loses sight of him, much to his chagrin. He doesn't have much time to pout about it though because all of a sudden Fury is in his ear, telling him about a nuclear bomb that is on its way, and what the hell, he thought the battle's tied was turning, there is absolutely no justification-

There is really no other choice. Tony flies towards it, catches the missile, has JARVIS detect the most recent wormhole for him (in the sky above the city) and flies the bomb into it. There are a couple of breathless moments during which Tony accepts that he's going to die, gets to see a nuclear bomb going off in space and destroying an entire fleet of aliens, loses conscious and eventually he wakes up to a kick in the ribs and Loki's voice. Sounding entirely put off Loki snaps, "Move your useless carcass, mortal, this is no time to sleep."

Tony groans; he hurts everywhere. "What the heck happened?"

Suddenly Steve appears in his line of vision, looking worried. "You almost died. You were unconscious, if it hadn't been for Hulk catching you, you…"

Well. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

With an infuriated noise Loki whirls around and disappears. Literally disappears into thin air. If Tony hadn't experienced a lot of weird, physically impossible shit today, he would be a lot more shocked. As it is, he's just mildly surprised and very disappointed.

What follows is a lot of political crap; New York is a little wrecked and people debate over the existence of superheroes, and then there is the part where they weren't just invaded by aliens, they were aided by actual Norse gods. Because yes, it turns out that Loki (whose name hadn't rung any bell for Tony at the time) is Actual Norse God Loki, at least Tony assumes as much after Actual Norse God Thor introduces himself. Thor stays on Earth (Midgard, as he calls it) even after the other Vikings leave to take care of some diplomatic stuff, but leaves about a week later, promising to return momentarily for more diplomacy.

As a result, a couple of weeks after the Battle of New York, as people have come to call it by this point, Earth builds up a diplomatic party to send to Asgard. There is a lot of bickering Tony is peripherally aware of over who gets to join because, somewhat understandably, all the countries want to send a representative but that's pretty ridiculous, they can't send fifty or a hundred people over. It turns out all the squabbling is for naught because when Thor comes back for another round of discussion it turns out Thor has very specific ideas about who gets to come. Specific ideas that include the Avengers only, plus Agent Coulson, and he doesn't look at all happy when Fury keeps trying to push professional diplomats on him instead.

"These warriors have proven their skill in battle," he says with a heavy frown. "What have these people done?"

So that's that. Fury doesn't look too happy about it, but what's he gonna do?

"Does Stark really have to go?"

"Hey!" Tony protests, not that anyone can hear him, because he's listening in on the meeting by having hacked into the security system.

"Friend Tony?" Thor frowns. "He wishes to marry his technology with our magic." He looks definitely displeased by all the questions by this point and none too happy with Fury and all the back and forth in general.

Fury sees this and sighs, resigning. "Very well. I'll let them know."

Thor nods. "I shall wait."

Better start packing, then. Overall, Tony is very pleased with the general situation. He's talked to Thor about his intention to figure out magic – Thor keeps saying magic and technology is the same thing but he doesn't have enough knowledge by far to aid Tony with trying to understand. Of course Tony has been aiming for permission to get to Asgard; he didn't lie, he truly wants to figure it out, but he might have other reasons too. Yeah, he wants to see Asgard, but he also wants to see somebody else he hasn't seen since the battle and who he's fairly sure lives in Asgard – after all, he had introduced himself with the appendix "of Asgard", so that's a reasonable assumption, isn't it?

Tony is just packing batteries together with scanners into a box for transport when he gets the call letting him know that he gets to go to Asgard. He pretends to be surprised and complains a bit about the short notice but keeps packing things – not that he has to worry much about that, he's been prepared for this.

"Perhaps, sir, it would be prudent to pack clothes," JARVIS eventually points out.

Ah. "What would I do without you, JARVIS." Tony goes upstairs to take care of that; he's been mostly just fiddling around anymore anyway, spontaneously adding bits and pieces like spare tablets and whatnot.

With clothes, he doesn't quite know what to pack. Suits? Yeah, a couple. But will he have to wear a suit all the time or are jeans and shirt, his normal clothes, okay too?

To be on the safe side, Tony packs a little bit (more) of everything. He can be formal for special occasions and informal for anything else, that's good enough for Earth, it should be good enough for Asgard. It's not like he's actually there to be diplomatic, and there is a reason Fury tried to exclude him from it all. Not that that makes Tony feel at all inclined to oversee that.

It takes about two hours for Tony to get ready, then he flies over to SHIELD's base and meets up with Steve and Natasha, who make a lot of fun of him for the amount of luggage he carries. Bruce is still out in some third world country and isn't going to come back; SHIELD contacted him but he thinks the stress of going to an alien world isn't exactly going to be conductive to him keeping his calm, and the Hulk would probably not be helpful for any diplomatic negotiations. It's too bad, but not unexpected.

"So what about Clint?" Tony asks, mostly to change subjects because come on, he doesn't have that much luggage.

"He's packing," Natasha explains. That's it with the smalltalk, because they have to be debriefed about what the mission objectives are and whatever. Tony makes a show of zoning out and when Fury snaps at him he snarks back. "You didn't want me to be here anyway, so."

Fury growls but doesn't bother Tony again.

"My friends!" Thor booms when they enter the room he's waiting in. They get greetings out of the way – with Thor this means big, long hugs – and some more smalltalk. Upon Tony's question Thor informs them that they're going to "the land you call Texas" for the Bifrost, and then they're going to travel to Asgard. The trip to Texas is filled with curious questions to Thor about Asgard; Thor's replies are sort of nebulous. "Asgard is… bright," he says, flailing a little. Eventually he gives up and shrugs. "It is Asgard."

Okay then. Tony feels tempted to, but he's not going to ask about Loki; he asked once before and Thor got very closed-off, so Tony decided he wouldn't ask about Loki again so as not to arouse any suspicions. What suspicions exactly that would be he doesn't know, but he figures discretion is the better part of valor. Who knows what the climate on Asgard is like – who knows what Loki even thinks. He probably barely remembers Tony.

It's that thought he keeps firmly on his mind as they travel to Asgard and as Tony gets introduced to a number of people and has to smile through a feast; it turns out that most Æsir (no matter if male or female, warrior or scholar) are rather boring. All they want to know is what the battle was like and how awesome Thor is and Loki is nowhere to be seen, not even after Tony has been in the city for three days, which makes him a little disgruntled eventually. The worst part is that the sorcerers he's introduced to more often than not have no idea how to answer his questions; the best he gets are some handwavey explanations interspersed with some basic magical theory, and Tony doesn't get access to any of the actually interesting technological wonders of Asgard.

So it's no wonder that day six on Asgard finds Tony in his private chambers, getting thoroughly drunk on a mix of wine and mead (they don't have anything harder here, philistines) instead of going to the obligatory evening feast. Because they have feasts here every evening, and they're mandatory, and Tony hasn't seen Loki there even once. Granted, the first day's feast was the grandest of them all; the following ones were more disorganized, less ceremonial and, most importantly, less formal. This means hopefully nobody will notice if Tony isn't there, or if they do, they won't mind much, hopefully.

Of course Tony's never been someone blessed with luck, so just when he's getting really into the spirit of things (meaning he's in the rambly phase of drunk precluding the maudlin phase) there's a knock on the door. While Tony is still contemplating pretending he isn't there Thor calls out, "Tony Stark! Are you of fine health?"

He can't really ignore that. Knowing Thor, the big guy is going to break his door in out of concern or something. So Tony opens the door and pokes his head out. "Heeeey, Thor, my man! I'm fine, peachy, brilliant. Wassup?"

Thor blinks, then frowns. "You are… drunk."

"Why yes, yes I am. Everything a-okay, big guy?"

"Yes." Thor tilts his head. "I came to inquire about your health. It seems all is not… well. Do you not enjoy your time in the great city of Asgard?"

"Oooh, noooo," Tony says, moving out of the doorway to let Thor in. "Nice place. City. Nice city. Jus'… awfully boring. Sorry."

Thor frowns. "You are bored. I thought you would be busy with your mission."

That's about as much prompting as drunk Tony needs. "I _would love to be_ , but they're all imbeciles!" it explodes out of him. "I don't even know, by this point I'm sure _I_ could explain better how magic works than they can."

"Is that so?" Thor seems a bit surprised, but there's something else in his expression. Tony's brain is too sluggish to try to figure it out.

"Yeeeeeesss." Tony slumps over the table and buries his face in his arms. "I don't know how it's possible they're supposed to be so awesome at magic when they're so awful at explaining it. 'It just works', what sort of explanation is that?"

"Not a sufficient one, clearly," Thor says. Then he suddenly raises his voice, making Tony wince. "Do not worry, friend Tony! I will take care of it." He pats Tony on the shoulder and then leaves without another word.

"What does that even mean?" Tony whines at the empty room. "Are you going to make them be smarter by hitting them over the head with your hammer? Though that might even improve things, it can't get any worse by this point."

Unsurprisingly, there is no reply, so Tony eyes his wine and has some more, but it (not being from Earth) tastes strange, so he has some water to alleviate the hangover and goes to bed instead. The next morning, as he's still trying to nurse the inevitable headache, Thor barges into his room. "Tony Stark!" he bellows, making Tony wince and groan.

"God, Thor, a little more moderate, please?"

Thor frowns. "Do you require a cure for your discomfort?"

"A hangover cure?" Tony lifts his head. "Don't tell me you guys invented that?"

"I do not know of which you speak," Thor says. "But I will help you return to full health. I shall return momentarily."

Ah, blessed quiet again, though it doesn't last long. Thor returns soon, offering Tony a goblet containing some faint red concoction. Tony is a little dubious, but whatever, it's not like he's got anything to lose. If he gets sick at least he'll be busy.

Except he doesn't; the brew tastes of herbs and faintly fruity and feels cool going down his throat. The cool seems to chase through his body, up into his head to down into the tips of his toes, soothing the aches and pains away and rejuvenating him. "Whoa," Tony says, blinking. "That… wow."

Thor smiles faintly. "I have found a solution to your problem, friend Tony."

"Eh, which problem?" Of course Tony knows what Thor is talking about, he wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened yesterday, but he'd rather pretend he doesn't know, just in case Thor's going to suggest he go back home.

But naturally, Thor isn't to be fooled. "Your problem with Asgard's sorcerers. Have you broken your fast yet?"

"Uh, not yet." Tony wasn't really feeling up to it, what with the hangover.

"Come, then," Thor says, expression friendly but unrelenting.

There's no other choice; Tony gets properly dressed and follows Thor into what turns out to be the kitchens, where he's fed with some cold meat leftover from the previous day's feast, cheese and some bread. As soon as he's eaten Thor leads him out of the kitchen and through the city.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" Tony asks, a little dubious. It doesn't look like Thor's going to send him back to Earth, but still, this is a little mysterious.

"My brother is a skilled sorcerer," Thor says, which is not quite a reply, but it's not difficult to figure out what's going on after that.

"Okay." He's heard of Thor's brother, but only from Thor, and only a few aborted sentences in the middle of a tale such as "and then my- my brother did this which resulted in that". Until this point Tony hadn't thought to wonder about it, but now…

Thor leads him into an area of the palace Tony has never been in. Thor stops in front of a room, knocks, sends Tony a look and opens the door. He doesn't go inside; he just steps aside and gestures Tony in. It's all sort of dubious but Tony enters the room; it's a sort of sitting room, pretty normal-looking, with a seating area, a table, open patio doors leading towards a garden behind sheer curtains billowing in the breeze. And there, on the sofa, Loki is sitting, looking elegant in the leather pants common around here and some long, flowing shirt with a high collar; it looks sort of Japanese in cut. He's sipping tea and reading a book and only looks up when the door clicks shut.

Tony blinks and stares and barely notices Thor closing the door behind him.

"Ah, you," Loki says. Somehow he manages to look both pleased and irritated. "Thor told me about your problem and while I agree with you on the imbecility of my so-called peers, I'm not at all sure you're qualified for the task you have chosen. Why would your people send one of their stupidest to study magic?"

Tony splutters. "Stupid? I'm anything but- where the hell did you get the idea that I'm stupid?" Say about Tony what you will, nobody has ever seriously called him stupid. Also, wow, Loki is actually here, and talking to him, and wait a minute – Loki is Thor's brother?! Bloody hell, Wikipedia didn't mention anything about _that_.

"You would have to be stupid to personally accompany what you call a nuclear bomb through a portal into the midst of the Chitauri fleet," Loki says, looking rather unconcerned.

Ah, well. He does sort of have a point. "Yeah, well." Tony lifts his shoulders, vaguely embarrassed. "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Nobody else was equipped to do it, the downfalls of being uniquely amazing."

Loki raises an eyebrow and presses his lips together, gesturing for Tony to take a seat. "Uniquely reckless, rather."

Tony shrugs and sits down, still a little stunned at the situation he's finding himself in. "That too, yeah."

With an unimpressed wrinkle of his nose, Loki puts the book on the table in front of him. "What is it you have need of me for, uniquely, amazingly reckless mortal?"

"Well technically I'm here to talk about magic but I'd rather do some amazingly reckless things best done in a bed, though I'm amendable about the setting," Tony replies. It's an accident; it has been expressed upon him repeatedly and with some force not to be himself (well, not to flirt outrageously with anyone) and Tony has been mostly good, but really, his self-control reaches only so far. Especially when faced with Loki, who is basically sex on quite long, gorgeous legs that are currently wrapped in skin-tight leather and crossed enticingly and whom Tony might or might not have been pining after the past couple of weeks.

Loki stills completely and just looks at him.

Tony meets his eyes unapologetically for a moment, long enough to impress his sincerity upon Loki, before he gives both of them an out. "Alternately, I would really like to know how the Chitauri could establish and maintain a wormhole – _portal_ – within atmosphere."

Loki looks at him for one long moment before he abruptly rises. "You mortals keep terribly uncivilized hours," he says haughtily. "I am going back to bed." He throws Tony a half-lidded look over his shoulder. "You may join me."

Tony certainly does not need to be told twice. He scrambles up and follows Loki into the garden; it's a relatively small one, private, a couple of trees, a small brook, some flowers and what is either weed or herbs (or both) growing wildly and, inexplicably, a horse with a couple of extra legs grazing in the sun. Loki doesn't quite cross the garden; he walks by along the wall and enters a different room that's clearly a bedroom in the purest sense of the word, since all it contains is a bed. He lets Tony in, then closes the patio doors and pulls a set of red curtains up, not as sheer as the one in the other room but still allowing sunlight to fall through the cloth. There is no other exit in the room.

Turning around Loki's gaze falls on Tony and irritation crosses his face. "Why are you not naked? Do Midgardians habitually copulate fully clothed?"

Not needing any further prompting, Tony pulls his shirt over his head. In the brief moment that his vision is obscured Loki somehow has managed to be half-naked already, upper body completely bare and damn, those leather pants look even hotter on him now. 

As Tony is eying Loki, he is being looked at in return, though Loki makes a show of being unconcerned. He can't hide the flare of curiosity in his eyes when he spots the arc reactor but he doesn't ask, simply turns to the side and bends over to unbuckle his boots. And, shit, what a view; Tony almost stumbles trying to get out of his jeans without looking what he's doing because his eyes are occupied elsewhere.

Loki is naked first, but Tony is a close second. With a regal wave of his hand Loki gestures for Tony to get on the bed; Tony follows the suggestion (order? Loki's being awfully controlling here, and not that Tony minds that sort of thing, but the atmosphere is... not quite how he likes his sexual encounters to go) and climbs onto the bed, settling in the middle of it with crossed legs. Loki follows, a small glass vial in his hand that from the looks of it contains oil. He kneels in front of Tony, not exactly far apart but not at all close enough either, and makes as if to open the glass vial.

It's fairly obvious by this point how this is going to go and it's really not what Tony wants. "Hey," he says, reaching out and stilling Loki's fingers. Taking the glass vial out of Loki's hand and dropping it on the bed behind him, he scoots a little closer to Loki, who looks surprised, confused and mildly dubious. "Hey," Tony says again, cupping Loki's face. When Loki doesn't protest he leans in, slowly, giving Loki enough time to pull away, and presses their lips together.

As far as kisses go it's not exactly an excellent one, sort of dry, definitely requiring more input on Loki's part. But it's Loki, who Tony may or may not have been fantasizing about for a while now, the elegant warrior with the dance-like moves and a vicious streak, so, sort of lame or not, the contact sends Tony's heart racing. Still, when Loki doesn't seem to react he reluctantly has to break the kiss, pulling away enough to look into Loki's eyes. "Okay?"

Faintly, Loki nods, and the next time Tony leans in he returns the kiss, tentative at first but with increasing engagement until they're full-on passionately making out and yes, yes, this is what Tony wanted. Some _emotion_. Sex isn't supposed to be perfunctory, it's supposed to make you breathless and wild and this is definitely, absolutely getting there. Loki is getting more and more into it, his hands finding their way to Tony's hips and pulling him closer until Tony has to straddle his legs so they're pressed together from chest to knees. Loki gasps into his mouth when Tony manages to move his hips just so, bringing their erections into contact, and encourages him to do it again by pulling at his hips and pushing his own up at the same time. Pretty soon they get a pretty decent rhythm going, the air growing hotter and hotter between them until Tony eventually has to pull away to catch some necessary air.

Loki stares at him, breathing heavily and eyes dark, and he looks like there are a lot of things he wants to do but he doesn't quite know where to begin.

"Come on," Tony gasps, slides his fingers into Loki's hair and pulls his head back. Originally he'd meant to encourage Loki to kiss his neck but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he realized how much he wants to lick across Loki's throat, so he does just that. Loki makes a low noise, the sound vibrating against Tony's tongue, and Tony nibbles at the sensitive skin there before scraping his teeth down, sucking little red spots that will fade soon along Loki's neck down to his collarbone.

"Stark-" Loki gasps, and Tony growls.

"Tony. Call me Tony." He's not going to sleep with someone who calls him by his last name.

"Tony," Loki corrects, collecting himself a little. "I wish to ride you, and I wish to ride you now."

Oh, yes. "Fuck, yeah." Licking his lips Tony pulls away from Loki. "There's two ways to go about this, which way do you want?"

Loki frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You wanna drive, or shall I? Are you going to fuck me or ride my cock?" Tony goes entirely blunt when Loki still doesn't seem to get what he's saying, and finally Loki understands. Well, he seems to, but then he blinks and stares at Tony for a moment, looking dumbfounded and incredulous. "I'm good with either," Tony adds when Loki doesn't say anything.

"You are," Loki says, narrowing his eyes. "I wish to ride your cock."

He's really just repeating Tony's words, it shouldn't be this hot, but somehow Tony foresees that he's going to remember these words for a long, long time, especially when he's enjoying a little personal time. "Good," he purrs, leaning in for another short, lewd kiss. "Next time I get to, though."

"As you wish." Pushing Tony off his lap, Loki reaches for the vial of oil Tony so carelessly disposed of earlier.

"You gonna let me do it?" Tony asks. "It's fine if you don't wanna but I'd like to." He rather likes it, there's something undeniably hot about preparing someone for his cock.

Loki glances at him, something strange in his eyes, but he wordlessly hands the vial over. Tony opens the stopper and pours some oil into his palm. It feels silky smooth, is of a golden color and smells faintly musky; not unpleasant at all. He coats his fingers, looks up and nearly chokes on his own tongue. Loki took the time Tony was otherwise occupied to lie down on his back and spread his knees, giving Tony the perfect view and free access.

"Fuck," Tony curses hoarsely. "How are you so goddamn attractive?" And yeah, he's supposed to do something different but he just can't resist; he gets between Lokis spread legs and leans over him, rubbing their bodies together and catching Loki's lips in a kiss that Loki readily returns. Pretty soon, though, just when Tony is getting into the spirit of things, Loki pushes him away again.

"If you do not get to it, I will," he says sternly, and Tony sighs but pulls away.

"Not my fault with you being so terribly irresistible," he murmurs, taking hold of Loki's cock briefly to squeeze it before moving lower, gently cupping Loki's balls on the way further down. Once his fingers have reached their goal he caresses around the furled skin, getting Loki nice and slick in the process but mostly just enjoying the fact that he gets to touch Loki there, that Loki trusts him enough to do this. It's not easy, Tony knows.

"Tony!" Loki hisses impatiently, hips twitching. "I believe I made myself perfectly clear!"

Oh, yes he did. Tony stops playing around and presses one finger in, just the tip, and when he meets no resistance he pushes it in further, as far as possible. Loki isn't exactly loose but not overly tight either, and he's relaxed, letting Tony in, keeping still as Tony thrusts his fingers in and out, getting the muscles used to the intrusion. It's very, very hot, how Loki just lets Tony do this for him. As he guides the second digit in Tony bites his lips, loving the sight of Loki's body swallowing his fingers with such relative ease; Loki does go a little tense the first time but when Tony stills immediately he slowly relaxes, and pretty soon Tony is pushing his fingers in and out steadily. By this point Loki doesn't quite manage to keep so still anymore, making tiny breathy noises and rolling his hips infinitesimally, and that's even hotter. Tony glances up and finds that Loki is staring down, not at Tony's arm (from this angle he can't see anything useful) but at his face.

Tony swallows. "You're so hot, Loki."

Biting his lower lip Loki avoids his eyes as his cheeks flush. "You-" he starts but doesn't seem to know how to continue, so Tony takes the moment to say something he didn't exactly plan on admitting to, but can't hold it back any longer, not with how vulnerable Loki suddenly looks.

"I've been thinking about this," he admits in a low voice. "About you. Ever since the battle."

"Oh?" Loki still won't quite look at him. "You have?"

"Yeah." Tony can't resist; he leans over Loki's body again, has to pull his fingers out a little at the change in angle as he stretches out and kisses Loki. "Didn't know who you were; I thought you weren't in the city after all. I was starting to think I had made this trip all for nothing." And oops, that's what he gets for spilling his thoughts. He really didn't mean to admit to that part.

Loki goes entirely still under him, meets Tony's eyes in surprise. "You came here for me?"

"Well, yeah." Tony pulls away again; now it's his turn to flush and avert his eyes. "I mean, I also wanted to know about magic but by the third day I had already figured out that the idiots that were supposed to help me with that are complete morons."

"They are," Loki agrees, pouncing on the safe topic. "Father is... hesitant to involve me in diplomatic matters, otherwise we would have met sooner." He pauses, going still. When he speaks again his voice has gone quieter. "I was hoping we would meet again."

Tony can't hold his grin back. "Good. We gotta check later if the meeting of our minds will be as great as the meeting of our bodies." Holy cow, what is that coming out of his mouth? All this fancy talk here is really starting to mess with his speech. Yesterday he found himself saying "many thanks" instead of "thank you".

Loki frowns and pointedly rolls his hips. "Our bodies have not quite met yet."

Taking the hint, Tony thrusts his fingers back in fully and figures Loki is ready for a third. Loki takes a deep breath when he pushes them in but seems to get used to it pretty soon, rolling his hips with Tony's rhythm and biting his fingers to try to muffle the noises trying to escape his mouth.

"Come on, Loki," Tony croons. "Let me hear you, yeah?" Deeming Loki ready he pulls his fingers out and uses a little more oil to coat his cock, unable to hold back a moan when he touches himself. Then he moves between Loki's legs and slides his hands up his inner thighs, getting them slick and shiny with residue oil. "Come on," he coaxes, leaning over Loki as he positions his cock at his entrance. He waits until Loki pulls his hand away with a glare before pushing in slowly, steadily, stilling when Loki grimaces.

"Move," Loki demands impatiently, rolling his hips, but then he freezes mid-motion, eyes wide. "You- oh!" Abruptly and completely unexpectedly, he pushes Tony off himself none too gently. With a startled sound Tony falls onto the mattress and immediately Loki is on him, manhandling him onto his back and straddling his thighs. Oh, right. "You were trying to trick me!" Loki accuses, sounding outraged.

Tony blinks; his brain can't quite grasp what just happened. He was just pushing into that tight, hot, wonderful place and the next moment... "Honest, I wasn't. I totally forgot, and you did too, don't pretend otherwise."

Unimpressed, Loki sniffs, but drops it for more urgent matters. Taking hold of Tony's cock he holds it still as he sinks down on it steadily and much faster than Tony had been pushing in.

"Fuck," Tony curses, caught off-guard again, and takes hold of Loki's hips. He's so tight and it's so good, and damn, Loki looks wild, hair a mess, eyes glittering as he sits on Tony's cock, takes the feeling of being stretched in.

"What a marvelous idea," Loki purrs and lifts up again. The next time he sinks down he rolls his hips a little, clearly grinding Tony's cock against his sweet spot; his eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans.

"Oh yeah," Tony grunts, fingers flexing on Loki's hips. There's not much for him to do; Loki establishes a rhythm smoothly, steady and intense, very clearly enjoying himself thoroughly. It's fucking breathtaking, the way he takes his pleasure as if he's owed, as if it belongs to him. He's not using Tony, not at all, but he's definitely taking him and shit, that thought nearly has Tony come undone.

"Loki," Tony groans, squeezing his eyes shut because surely if he keeps watching Loki he won't be able to hold on much longer. "Close-"

"Yes," Loki moans. Then he moans again, louder, going tight around Tony's cock and Tony can't- he opens his eyes, sees Loki with his hand on his cock, jerking off, and that's it, he's gone. His eyes flutter shut again out of their own volition when he comes with a loud groan, whole body going tense, fingers digging into Loki's hips.

"Oh," Loki gasps, and while Tony is still coming inside him he tumbles over the edge as well, body clenching around Tony's cock and sending another sharp wave of pleasure through his body, almost too much.

They both wince when Loki shifts and pushes himself up with trembling limbs, Tony's softening cock slipping out of him. With a sigh Loki lets himself drop onto the mattress next to Tony and for a while they just lie there, trying to catch their breaths. Tony feels like his limbs have turned into pudding but as soon as he's regained some muscle control he rolls on his side and throws one arm across Loki's chest. Belatedly he remembers that there are some people who aren't into post-coital cuddling but after a brief moment Loki shifts into him, loosely curls one hand around Tony's wrist to keep his arm right where it is.

Tony smiles and lets himself doze off.

Some time later, when they're both awake again, Loki starts explaining the portal to him, managing to linguistically align magic and physics. Tony has never had pillow talk like that and as he lies there, listening to Loki intently, he thinks he maybe has to admit that he might be lost already. But that's something to think about some other time, when Loki isn't so deliciously weaving magic and physics together for him.


End file.
